charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariel
Ariel is the main titular protagonist of Walt Disney's 1989 The Little Mermaid film and TV show. She has vivid flowing red hair and blue eyes. When she was a mermaid she had green fins and a lavender seashell bra. She is voiced by Jodi Benson. She is the fourth official Disney Princess in the franchise. Background Personality Ariel is a bright, spirited, and headstrong mermaid princess with a strong passion for adventure and exploration. Her tendency to explore the more mysterious depths of the ocean (or more importantly, the world beyond the ocean) can lead to an array of problems to both herself, her friends, and in the confines of her personal life - as seen when she gets into an argument with her overprotective father, King Triton. Despite this, Ariel's selflessness, compassion and intuitive way of thinking often resolve such problems, as she always takes full responsibility for her actions. At the start of the original film, Ariel is shown to have a burning obsession with the human world, and a desire to learn more about their culture. Unlike her father at first, she views humans as aspiring creatures, astonished by their ability to constantly create, and heavily goes against the idea of them being "barbaric" and selfish as a result of this. This passion is revealed to have been prominent throughout Ariel's life years before the events of the film, as seen in the television series. By the point of the film, as seen through her lament, "Part of Your World", Ariel's obsession with the human world has reached unimaginable heights, as she spends most of her time focusing on finding, observing, and collecting various human objects that have sunk into the sea. Her obsession has also taken a toll on her emotionally, as the song begins with a sense of wonder and enchantment, ultimately climaxing in a soft end, filled with hopelessness and despair, representing Ariel's dying hopes of ever experiencing life upon the surface. These factors of desperation and despair are the prime motive behind Ariel's eventual deal with the sea witch, Ursula, to become human and experience the world above the surface. Despite not having the best relationship with her father, especially in regards to their respective views on humanity, she nonetheless was very loyal to him as well as her sisters, as after Ursula explained the deal to her, Ariel expressed some hesitance as she realized that if she succeeded in the deal (never mind if she failed her end of the bargain) she won't be able to see Triton or her sisters again, and later when Ursula cursed Triton, Ariel's first action was to attack Ursula to avenge him, even calling the Sea Witch a monster for what she did. Ariel is also shown to be extremely compassionate and loving towards almost all living things; more so platonically than romantically. This is most notably seen through her friendship with her closest companion, Flounder, and even her father's court composer, Sebastian who, despite being against Ariel's recklessness and overly adventurous nature, is given a considerably large amount of love and respect from the princess, which is often reciprocated. With Flounder, she is comforting and patient, as well as protective, with the tendency to risk her own life for the guppies on various occasions. Her ability to befriend all various creatures, be they an abandoned killer whale, an irrationally feared sea creature and even the son of one of her nemesis is displayed throughout the franchise. Before she met Eric, she was rarely interested in romantic relationships, not even with any of the merman princes that Triton tried to get her to marry. The only known exception was Prince Waverly of the Pacifica Kingdom, with whom she was infatuated. However, after meeting Eric, Ariel is revealed to be a romantic, willing to make daring sacrifices for the sake of true love. Her love for him is validated by Eric's returned selflessness and sacrificial actions for the sake of love; notably seen during the climax of the film. Like her father, Ariel has a bad temper if she ever is provoked, although hers is not as bad as his. Although spirited, even she has had some degree of self-doubts about herself, as she actually at one point considered her father might have been correct and that she may have been a freak for having any fascination for humanity. She also had a degree of seeing the good in things, as she also doubted that humans could have been pure evil from their tools and artworks. Also, despite her usual naivety and impulsiveness, Ariel has shown on many occasions to be serious, careful, and very intuitive. One example of her occasionally showing intuitiveness was just before exploring the sunken ship, where she suggested that Flounder stay outside and be on the lookout for sharks in the area when the latter tried to fake illness. In The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, as an adult, Ariel has matured; after becoming a mother and queen of her husband's kingdom, due to the threat of Morgana at the time, she becomes very overprotective of Melody in a similar manner to how she was treated by Triton in the first film. She is shown to long for the sea, but keeps this hidden from Melody for the latter's own safety; even though it would've been easier if she had explained everything to her, she even points this out in a later scene and at the film's climax. At one point, however, she does subtly allude to her true heritage as she mentioned to Melody when sympathizing with her about not fitting in that she was "a fish out of water", with Melody not quite believing her. Regardless of her few flaws, Ariel is very much selfless, sweet-natured, and inspirational. However, her most notable trait, was her deep love and fascination for humans, having desired to become human during the events of the first film, even prior to meeting her future husband, Eric. However, she did not always have this trait; until she was 15 years of age, she expressed a deep fear of humans similar to Triton's prejudiced of humans, although her witnessing some humans saving a beached dolphin changed her views on the matter. Ironically, one of the people responsible for saving the dolphin was Eric, although she never knew it. Appearances The Little Mermaid Ariel was the 16 year old daughter of the sea king, King Triton, who hated humans. However, she wanted to know more about the humans and was fascinated by them. Her goal was set when she fell in love with a human prince Eric. Desperate, she traded her voice with the sea witch Ursula for human legs, which would last for three days. Before the sunset of the third day, she had to let Prince Eric kiss her with true love's kiss in order for her to become human permanently. However, Ursula kept thwarting Ariel's plans. By the third day, Ursula changed into a human with Ariel's voice, enchanting the prince. Nonetheless, Ariel had her voice back, but her father was changed into a polyp, and Ursula gained control of the trident and the seven seas. In the end, Eric stabbed Ursula with a broken ship, killing her. King Triton felt symphamthy for his daughter and bestowed her with legs. She and Eric lived happily ever after. As depicted in the 1989 film, Ariel is the youngest of King Triton's seven daughters, and is 16 years old. Ariel has a vast fascination with the world of humans, despite such contact being forbidden by her father, King Triton, who is xenophobic, meaning that he hates humans. At the beginning of the film, Princess Ariel and her fish friend Flounder swim through a shipwreck where they salvage human items. During their adventure, the two are attacked by a shark, but Ariel manages to outwit the vicious creature. After escaping the shark, Ariel and Flounder swim up to the surface, where they speak to Scuttle to identify human objects. Scuttle misidentifies a fork as a "dinglehopper" used to straighten their hairs and a pipe as a "snarfblatt" used to make music. Trivia * Ariel's name in the original story was Serena. Serena's name is spelled Sereneta in the book. She also has blonde hair and blue eyes. * She was the first Disney Princess to have red hair. * She was the only Disney Princess to be of mythical species. * She is the only Disney Princess to be a mother in any Disney media. * She was the first Disney Princess to have her own television series. * She appeared in the Peter Pan's Flight ride in Walt Disney World. * Ariel is seen in one of the paintings for Pirates of the Caribbean: on Stranger Tides. She's on a rock with two other mermaids. Gallery Ariel and fl.png Ariel in shell.png Ariel gold 01.gif Ariel glitter 01.png Ariel garden 01.png Ariel doll.jpg ARIEL BLUE.jpg Ariel and her friend (1).png Ariel and Flounder.png Ariel 100.png Ariel 26.png Ariel.jpg Ariel.30.png Ariel.14.png Activity73 by joshuaorro-dbet5yq.jpg 1540229100 youloveit com disney princesses ralph breakes the internet phone wallpapers03.jpg 2733138h5zyypl19s.gif 2016 winter ariel.jpg 32.png Arielpose3.png Ariel-png-file-disney-princess-38459875-261-500.png Arielmermaid.png ArielGallery.jpg Arielfork.png Arieleric.gif ArielDP.png Ariel-disney-princess-16247694-384-259.gif Ariel-disney-princess.jpg Ariel-and-Eric-redesign.png Arielanderic.png Ariel1.jpg Ariel+the+Little+Mermaid+DisneyPrincessMagazinesAriel.png Ariel xmas 01.png Ariel with the fork.png Ariel with seahorse.png Ariel the little mermaid.png Ariel pink gown.png Ariel new picture.jpg Arial.png Ariel is exploreing the love.jpg Arielpose5.png 107-1073705 ariel-the-little-mermaid-png-picture-clipart-little 1.jpeg Ariele.jpg Arielpose8.png Ariel gold 02.jpg Ariel on rock.jpg ArielWedding.png The Fifteen Princesses.png 4 Ariel.jpg Green dress.jpg Ws-ariel-comfy.png Curious Ariel.png Arielpose1.png ArielGreenDress.png Hand on neck.octet-stream.jpg Ariel Poster.jpg Arielericwedding.png Ariel wedding.png 1.png Ariel gown lineup teal.png Contemporary-decals.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 133.png AngryPrincesses.png DisneyPrincess.jpg wreak_it_ralph_2__disney_princess_save_the_day_by_blueappleheart89_dcszmkn-fullview.jpg 2Dand3DPrincesses.png Snow White, Ariel and Tiana.jpg Sprngtime.jpg 12OfficialPrincesses.png ArielCGI.png ArielWedding.jpg A-princess-collection-1.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png Disney Princess.png 31f33785111c261b008c97d43df8513f.jpg ArielAppearance.png ArielAppearance2v.png 3fd1496b23cea157cc5e3ee5af8dcbb1.gif S-l3c00.jpg Download (1www).jpg Download (l2).jpg Ariel-vector-png-the-little-mermaid-ariel-png-3-by-ent2pri9se-1024.png Ariel-clipart.png Ariel14.png 104747231-ariel-mermaid-underwater-illustration-fairytale-cartoon.jpg 104747230-ariel-mermaid-ocean-illustration-fairytale-cartoon.jpg Princess 1.png Ariel sing.png Ariel touching water.jpg Ariel holding gem.jpg 23999f1e9ad04fcb8cd1909b82b1bdcc f8850.png Ariel mermaid form.png Imagetts.png Ariel-PNG-Clipart.png Ariel-little-mermaid-clipart-4.gif Ariel-princess-aurora-minnie-mouse-mickey-mouse-cartoon-minnie-mouse.jpg Ariel-clipart-animated-8.jpg ArielDownload.png 104747270-princess-ariel-mermaid-dress-illustration-fairytale-cartoon.jpg 104747272-princess-ariel-mermaid-illustration-fairytale-cartoon.jpg 104747229-ariel-mermaid-illustration-fairytale-cartoon.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet renders.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-a.jpg Youloveit com wreck it ralph disney princess poster new.jpg Youloveit com disney princess wir2 ralph breakes the internet new picture.jpg Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpg Ralph breaks the internet wreckit ralph two ver6.jpg 1537466668 youloveit com disney princess ralph breakes the internet236.png Ralph Breaks the Internet 137.png Princesscollection.jpg Disney-princess-i63203.jpg A726cd10036dab05229731e595cbfec7.jpg Disney princesscollection.jpg DPIConsDisneyPlus.png Dp_new_group_pic.jpg Videos Jodi Benson - Part of Your World (Official Video From "The Little Mermaid") Ralph Breaks the Internet Venellope Meets the Disney princesses-0 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Redheads Category:Blue Eyes Category:Danish characters Category:Scandinavian characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Queens Category:Teenagers Category:1980s characters Category:Mothers Category:Singing characters Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Movie characters Category:Television characters Category:Disney characters Category:Germanic characters Category:Lovers Category:Mermaids/Mermen Category:Characters who disguise themselves Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Characters voiced by Jodi Benson Category:Iconic characters Category:Spouses Category:Hybrids Category:Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Fairytale characters Category:Damsels out of Distress Category:Feminists Category:Attractive characters Category:Nordic characters Category:World Adventurers characters Category:Animated characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Flirty characters Category:Independent characters Category:PNG characters Category:Infobox pages Category:Protected pages Category:Falsely Accused Category:Loyal characters Category:Selfless characters Category:Full sized articles